What I have forgotten
by Chromasia
Summary: Bill considered himself all knowing until he remembered a spell. He thought it was impossible for him to forget things. Of course he couldn't not try it. But now he's stuck with a human body. And he can only wonder what else he might have forgotten. The lovely cover picture is from the awesome Ikimaru on tumblr.


**Foreword:**

 **This fanfiction plays somewhere between season 2 episode 10 "Northwest Mansion Noir" and episode 11 "Not What He Seems".**

* * *

Bill had nothing to do and was extremely bored. At first he teleported into random places and messed with the dreams of a few people, but it didn't kept him entertained. Now he flouted over his favorite town Gravity Falls and just watched the people going on about their daily live, making sassy comments over how stupid they - and all of humanity - were.

Sometimes it was so annoying that he couldn't interfere. Oh, the fun he would have with a body! Bill giggled at the thought of pure chaos and destruction. Yes, living in the mindspace had its privileges, but after billions and trillions of years even those seemed rather insignificant.

All those stupid, stupid humans. They knew nothing compared to him! And they were so utterly annoying. Some of them questioned everything and some questioned nothing. The latter was of course better for Bill and his plans, but they were so dump he would love to squish them under their own stupidity. The first sort was a little bit better. They had a great minds, which made them far more easy to manipulate into thinking everything they did had been their own choice. But they also had the capability to work against his plans. Like Pinetree. If Bill hadn't destroyed the laptop everything would have been ruined!

Speaking of Pinetree Bill decided to visit him and look what he's doing. He'd watched many of his and Shooting Stars adventures and they were always fun. But again: He wished he could interfere! Like that one time that little baby pterodactyl couldn't see them standing right before his eyes. It would have been so much more fun if he could have moved the reptiles head! Maybe it would have gone after them and they had to run for their lives or something like that.

As he arrived at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mable were sitting each on their beds. Dipper reading and Mable knitting a swatter for Waddles. Bill looked at Dippers book. "Oh, why do you read those old crime novels! They are boring! It's always the Butler!", he niggled. Then, flouting over to Mable, he went on: "And why do you knit for this pig! It has so much fat it would literally be enough to survive a whole winter!" After a few minutes of waiting, Bill decided that the twins wouldn't be entertaining in the near future, so he went to Stan, who sat in front of the TV.

Bill didn't pay the television much attention. He knew every single series, every movie and every cartoon. It was really boring to watch something over and over again. "Come on! Do something! What's wrong with all of you!", he said hovering beside Stanford. "Even Amoebas are more interesting!"

He moved a bit around the Shack, watching Soos and Wendy, before he had an idea. Those Gnomes, who lived in the forest not far from here, were always up to something. There was one of them – Shmebulock – he has had a lot of fun with in the past. Well, now he wasn't good for anything and the stupidest one of them all – only able to say shmebulock – but back in the day Bill messed with his head all the time. So it was kind of his fold that he's now so dump. He may have overdone it.

Bill flew through the forest and recognized many locations. He came past the place where this little kid Gideon summoned him and the secret hiding location of his old friend Ford. Bill looked a bit around. Oh! He could see the spot where this ax killed the lumberjack. It had been easy to calculate where the tool had to be in order to hit him. One of the simplest math problems, Bill thought. Then he had went into the mind of one of the other lumber mans and left the idea of putting the ax in the exact place. Just like in the film Inception.

Suddenly and out of no where there was this memory. Little shattered peaces drew together and formed a whole in his mind. Bill stopped. This was odd. He could remember everything - everything! - that ever happened. It wasn't possible for him to forget something! Impossibilities made Bill curios. It was hard to find something new and interesting after the life span he had spent.

The memory was about a spell, but Bill didn't know what would happen if he tried it. All this uncertainty and all the thrill that came with it, Bill loved it! He had never heard about any spell like it and couldn't figure out the result with only the phrasing. So he decided to just try it out. What was the worst that could happen? Death? Pain? Well, pain wasn't to bad, Bill thought with a smirk, but he knew he couldn't experience it without a body. And it would be quite hard to kill an immortal creature of the mindscape. Bill wanted to try the spell. He knew not knowing would drive him mad otherwise.

He concentrated and said the words he had remembered, loud and clear. Nothing more had to be done and a bright golden glow shined from the ground under him. A pillar of light shot into the sky turning it yellow. Bill felt a strange sensation rising from inside him. This sting like feeling went through all of his body, building up and up. His hands and feet began to tingle so bad it hurt. The pain got stronger, much stronger and focused now on his torso. And with the sudden disappearing of the light pillar it also vanished.

Bill fell hard to the ground. His body still hurt and- wait. Hurt? He doesn't have this feeling. Surprised looked Bill at his body. His normally black and slim arms and legs were bigger and skin colored. His torso wasn't triangle anymore, but oblong and more tube like. Bill couldn't believe it! A human body! He burst out into laughs. "I'm like a meatsack! A stupid meatsack!, he nearly screamed. This was to exiting! And he wasn't in the mindspace anymore. How could it be? It was really easy to create matter in his world, but in the solid one you couldn't make something out of nothing! But it didn't matter to Bill at the moment.

Still giggling he stood up and scanned his body. It seemed to be fully functional. All the bones were in their places as well as the organs. But he was naked right now. He didn't care, but humans seemed to be rather sensitive about it. Bill said another spell he knew and clothes appeared before his feet. At the same moment vanished a tree in the forest and two dears with it. This was the price he had to pay to make the clothes in the solid world.

Bill looked at them. He had a pitch black trousers, a lighter black shirt on which he would wear a golden vest. A nice detail was the pattern at the bottom half which looked like the bottom half of his normal body. He had also a small black top hat and a bow tie. His shoes were black as well. After he put it all on he wondered what he should do now. But it wasn't a really hard decision. He wanted to go into town!

His new body felt strange and somehow uncomfortable but Bill adapted fast to walking with it and even to seeing with two eyes. He had possessed bodies before and this wasn't much different. It wasn't a long walk into town so he reached the first houses in not even 15 minutes. Now that he had the possibilities he didn't know what to do. There was too much! Bill couldn't use magic in front of the people. Well, technically he could but he wouldn't recommend it. Most of the fun spells were to powerful and could destroy or damage this human body. They really are weak and powerless creatures, Bill thought. In this case he didn't want attention on his person. So he tried to be as unsuspicious as possible in this small town.

Bill started to walk slowly through the streets. He took a look into a small alleyway and saw a lonely car resting in there. He smirked and went nearer. He looked around and then – with a bit of start - he kicked the car as hard as he could. The loud alarm went off immediately. Bill ran out into the open street where he started to walk casually again. A man rushed swearing into the alley and a few seconds afterwards stopped the alarm. Bill had a hard time not to burst into laughs. It went on like this the hole day. Bill really had a lot fun.

As the sun sunk deeper and deeper he started to feel weird. When it was dark Bill felt sick because of it but he didn't know what to do. It got worse and worse till he had to sit down in a lonely corner. He slung his arms around his stomach and lied his head on his bent knees. As much as he wanted a body this was not as nice as he imagined. He tried to figure out what could help and came to one conclusion: This had to be a human body function and it was supposed to tell him something. Because he didn't know it the only thing was to ask a human. But he couldn't just ask a random person! He really didn't like the thought... but he had to go to the Pines.

* * *

Bill stood right before the door of the Mystery Shack. He didn't want to rely on them! But he had to learn about the needs of a human body otherwise it could damage his own. He hesitated one more time before he rang the door bell.

He could hear a muffled "I go!" from Mable and fast footsteps. Then the door opened. She stood in front of him, looked at him for a second and then asked: "Who are you?" Mable had already thought of Bill because the color and pattern of his vest but the human body through her of.

"It's me, Shooting Star!", said Bill, trying not to smirk at her surprised and terrified face. "W-What!?", she stuttered while she backed away. Only Bill would call me that!, she thought. Then she slammed the door in Bills face and ran in the kitchen to Dipper and Stan. Bill had interrupted them eating dinner. "Dipper! It's Bill! And he has a human body!" Dipper looked confused at her. "That's not possible, Mable.", he said. They heard banging at the door and Bill calling: "Hey, Pines! I need to talk to you!" The twins looked at each other. "Who is that?", intervened Stan. "We'll explain later.", answered Dipper and followed Mable to the door.

"Should we open?", asked Mable quietly. "I don't know... What did he want?" "No clue.", she said shrugging and added: "Do you think he'll go away if we don't open?" After a moment of thinking Dipper repaid: "No... He'll just find another way of getting whatever he wants. Let's see what that is, okay?" Mable nodded. Then he opened the door.

"Ah, finally! What took you so long?", said Bill. "What do you want?", asked Dipper. Even though Mable had told him about the human body he still was surprised. Bill hesitated for a second then mumbled: "I... need to ask you something...ehm... I'm feeling sick and... it's because of this body and I don't know what to do so..." He really really hated to say those words but then he added: "C-... could you... help...me...?"

Dipper and Mable both starred at him in disbelieve. "What?", said Mable incredulously. "Could you help me.", repeated Bill quietly. "What do you plan?", said Dipper. Those words would never come over the lips of this dreamdemon! It has to be a trap!, he thought. "Nothing!", answered Bill and tried to sound as believable as possible. "You tricked us twice. Do you really believe we would fall for you a third time?", replied Dipper and shut the door.

Bill wanted to call: "I don't need you anyway!" But it would be just childish. He had thought it would come to this, so he had hoped politeness would work. Sadly it didn't. Now without any options he walked slowly away into the forest, wondering what to do now.

As the twins came back in the kitchen Stan asked again: "Who was that?" "Stan I think we have to tell you something.", said Dipper and began with the first time they met Bill. Stan listened carefully till the end of Dippers explanation (and a few interjections from Mable). "You said this Bill is a dream demon. I'm not an expert in this field, but that means he doesn't have a physical form, right? How can he have a human body?", asked Stan at the end. "I don't know...", replied Dipper worried. "But I hope he lives us alone." "Now Kids, you should finish your meals and then go to bed. I'll take care of it if this Bill is coming back, alright?", said Stan trying to cheer them up a bit.

"Dipper,", said Mable afterwards lying in bed. "Is there anything about keeping a demon away in your book?" "No, sadly the only advice for demons is to stay as far away from them as possible." "Okay... Good night Dipper.", she whispered turning of the lights. "Good night Mable.", he whispered back.

But Dipper couldn't think of sleep. He wanted to figure out what he could do. He made up all kind of plans and discarded everyone of them. It would be easier if he had to fight Bill in the mind of someone. This he had already figured out the first time they met. And after two hours of questions he couldn't answer he wondered how Bill got a body before he sank into sleep.

This question tried to figure out a lonely Bill as well. He sat in the dark woods under a tree. Hungry, thirsty, freezing and tired. But he didn't understand the signals his body sent out. Like Dipper, tried his mind to make sense out of all of this and even with the fact that he knew much more than Dipper, Bill couldn't bring order to the chaos in his head.

It drove him insane that he couldn't understand it. And now that he remembered that spell, he couldn't help but wonder what else he might have forgotten. He liked knowledge very much. It gave him power. And before all this happened he considered himself as probably all knowing.

Bill slung his arms around his upper body and squeezed it. He stopped as he realized that he might break a rib. "This body is stupid...", he mumbled. Leaning his head against the cold bark behind him he looked up through the leaves into the sky. Heavy clouds blocked the view to the beautiful nightlights. "...stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...", he said softly to himself.

* * *

Early in the morning, the next day, Mable cased Dipper around the Mystery Shack. "You'll never get me!", he called laughing. They both had little water pistols in their hands, that they had found in a local store a few days ago. Dipper turned around at fired at Mable. "Missed!", she laughed. They ran around sometimes Dipper after Mable and sometimes the other way around. They didn't see the now human demon sitting in the forest lurking out at them.

Bill felt like he would vomit. His stomach wanting to trow himself up, would be the best way of describing it. After he had drifted in to sleep sometime the last night he felt even worse than the day before. His body hurt from the uncomfortable ground. Aching to show him he should never to this again. But he didn't have much of a choice, had he?

This is pathetic, he thought. He felt dirty inside from asking for help. And even though he felt this bad he didn't want to ask again. They wouldn't help me anyway, he tried to comfort himself for being to cowardly to try it.

He laid down. The grass felt cold under his body and tickled his neck. It was so weird to have all those feelings. When he was in the mindrealm he could only imagine what those words like cold, warm, or tickling meant. And when he possessed a body he had something important to do. No time for messing around.

He turned his head and looked at Dipper and Mable through the twigs of a bush. They were so temptingly close. If he just could make himself stand up. Make himself ask them again. He looked away.

Pathetic, he though again.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. It would be very nice if you could leave a review and tell me what I could do better. Also while your on it, please tell me if I used the wrong term, vocabulary or grammar for something. I'm not a native speaker and not too good at English. I hope I didn't mess up completely.**


End file.
